


Elf Girls are NOT Easy

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fantasy, Haughty af, Kind of Sweet, Tsundere, actually, audio script, bj, f4m - Freeform, face fucking, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Elf Girls are NOT Easy

[script offer] [F4M] Elf Girls Are *Not* Easy [Tsundere] [Kind of Sweet, Actually] [Haughty af] [Fantasy] [BJ] [Face Fucking] [Creampie] 

Notes: Human men are fools and I don’t care for them. Especially this one. He is so irritating and protective with his supple muscles and gentle touch and soulful eyes! Why won’t he notice me!?!? 

Please feel free to modify anything you see fit. I intentionally made the character wordy so I’m totally ok with stuff being removed, as well.

DISCLAIMERS for ALL Scripts published by u/LateStageInfernalism  
* Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
* Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under copyright and creative commons (BY-NC 4.0).  
* Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as credit is given and the artist(s) involved are notified.  
* Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use or sites other than Reddit without express/individual consent of the artist(s) involved.

Words to be emphasized are surrounded by *asterisks*. 

(notes about emotion, speech, and emphasis)

[Sound FX. All Optional. Really only sex noises are relatively important]

[door knocking, opening]

Yes, its me. Don't just stand there with your jaw hanging open! Let me in!

[door closing]

How long were you going to make me wait outside?

Well yes I *know* you were sleeping. I am aware that humans require more rest than elves. I assumed that urgent knocking at your door would indicate to you that your boon companion needs you.

I suppose you had no way of knowing it was me, specifically. Never mind that. I have an urgent problem.

I require your bed.

You heard me. Your bed.

I'm sorry. I sometimes forget I'm speaking to a human and a male at that. I shall use smaller words when possible.

You recall of course that I am of noble blood? Good. And that my upbringing was in the city of Artorien, the city of great towers?

Yes. Well. The city is far more civilized and ordered than this, uh, quaint human settlement. Specifically, my home is quiet. No one should be on the streets at this hour.

I keep hearing people moving around outside. And unlike you I'm on the first floor. And the window latch is broken.

Afraid! No...it's just that...I am very sensitive to sounds and its impossible to sleep. I see you nodding in agreement. Excellent.

Wait, why are you leaving? 

You are offering to switch rooms with me? No! That defeats the whole purpose!

Why? Well...uh, I feel that it is only appropriate if I had a...a guard. Yes. Someone to ensure my safety. As a noble.

Why are you still leaving? Ah...you're offering to guard *this* room. From right outside the door so I can sleep soundly and with privacy. Ah. I hadn't thought of that...what? 

No. That still isn't acceptable. Why not? Well...uh....you're too slow! Yes, too slow. Remember how long it took you to answer the door? Well if I needed help I would be long dead by the time you arrived!

Well, uh...I think you should be as close as possible. No, beside the bed is out of the question. We absolutely must share the same bed. I understand how others might interpret this but it is a risk that we must take. For my safety.

I see we are *finally* on the same page. Good. Let's just lay down and try and rest.

[sound of laying down on the bed]

(nervously excited) This is nice. Here. In your bed. With you. 

What? Why did I come to your room, specifically? Uh...you were the natural choice, being the fighter. With your hard but gleaming muscles. And gentle touch. And eyes that burn with blue fire.

[sound of clothes being removed]

Hmm? What am I doing? Taking off my skirts, bodice, and blouse of course. It's far too hot. Does it bother you? To see my delicate curves and supple but firm breasts by candlelight? No? Good.

Hmmm? Are you...feeling a bit shy perhaps? Surely you don't sleep in that tunic and trousers. No, it's quite alright for you to remove them. We elves have more advanced...sensibilities about this sort of thing. In fact you look flushed. You'd better take them all off. For your health. 

[sound of clothes being removed]

Yes. That's much bet...BY THE GODDESS THATS HUGE. How...how would that even fit. (quietly) Human women are truly blessed. 

Does...did you get that aroused by simply looking at me?

That's...very flattering...of course nothing can come of any such feelings. You understand. It's quite out of the question for a human and an elf to pair...making love secretly by candlelight...two bodies becoming one...your hard muscles pressing into my firm but yielding flesh...hm?

What am I doing with my hand. Well...I'm just resting it...there. That must be very uncomfortable, for you to make that noise from me simply touching it with. Would you like me to...help? It would only be fair, what with my beauty causing it. Let me just wrap my fingers around it and move slowly up...and down.

[handjob noises start]

That...was quite a moan. I think I want to hear more of that. Have you...never been with an elf before?

I've never been with a human before either. It never occurred to me until I saw you bathing in the river. Uh...I mean to say that I...uh...thought a ...cultural exchange....of fluids...mmmmm 

[handjob noises end abruptly]

[soft moan; kissing noises]

You....just kissed...me. How dare you! 

[Slap]

[kissing noises]

(breathing heavily or otherwise obviously very excited) There. How do you like it when someone kisses you without permission? Ah...your hands...they seem to have moved to my [moans] my breasts. Please...I...please be gentle. I'm....uh...[moans deeply]

Oh your hands feel so good on me. So strong but careful, caressing my nipples, sides, cupping my ass so easily. Wait, are you touching me..[moans deeply] mmmm...I'm so wet...for you. It's shameless....but now you know the truth...perhaps I simply speak too much.

Will you silence me so I speak no more embarrassing truths? Perhaps if you press your hard cock between these soft lips? 

[blowjob noises - enthusiastic but sloppy]

Is this...good enough for you? No...Hmm...do you want to...use me? To use my mouth like a hole for your pleasure? 

[face fucking noises, gagging, moans]

I know I am difficult...but I have much more to give you, as a lover. Please, will...will you accept me? I don't want to lie anymore...to myself or to you. 

[sound of surprise]

What are you doing? You...you want me on all fours facing away from you? However you want me is fine...oh I feel you at my entrance....

[moans as penetrated]

Ohh...oh my yes this is quite nice...please..just let me catch my breath. You...you could hurt someone with that. All right...please start moving...slowly.

[moans/sex noises, wet but slow and gentle]

Mmmm...yes...oh god...I've wanted this...for months...so hard not to behave wantonly...or watch other women touch you...please don't stop...this pussy is yours. Use it...use me...if it makes you happy.

[sex noises speed up]

Please...this body...is a gift...to you..I love how you feel inside me. I love...love you. I only want you to love me as well. Please use my pussy...give me your cum. I want all of it...inside me...please. I want your cum to mate bond us...I...I love you more than you know.

[escalate to orgasm, improve welcome]

Oh...my that was wonderful. Yes, please hold me, that would be lovely. Do you know what else is lovely?

(brightly) By elvish law we're married now! For life!

[bursts out laughing]

I'm kidding but oh my goddess you should see your face right now! [sigh] Human men really are treasures.


End file.
